Jeremy in Luigi's Mansion
by StoryWriter12345
Summary: Jeremy from "Zits" is in Luigi's Mansion. Kind of a crossover. Stuff happens kind of fast, (Like how Luigi gets back into the game so quickly,) but I want to get into the story quickly... I hope the readers like this enough and want a second part
1. Default Chapter

JEREMY IN LUIGI'S MANSION  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mario characters  
A/N: Jeremy Duncan doesn't age, so he turns 15 over and over and over and over.... fans of the strip will know.   
  
  
JEREMY: This is so cool. I got a gamecube for my 15th birthday... (wish I'd gotten a car instead, but whatever)  
  
CONNIE: You forgot the game, Jeremy.  
  
JEREMY: Cool, you got- LUIGI'S MANSION?! MOM! This is a BABY game!  
  
CONNIE: No, it isn't! I saw the commercial with the gamecube... it looks scary to me.  
  
JEREMY: Right, mom. (hopeless)  
  
:::Later that evening....:::::::  
  
CONNIE & WALT: We'll be back at about ten. Be good, ok?  
  
JEREMY: You think I'm gonna experiment with lighter fluid or something, don't you? Why can't you guys TRUST me?  
  
WALT: Sheesh, Jeremy, we're just saying... oh, never mind. We'll see you in about four hours.  
  
JEREMY: Bye.  
  
::::Jeremy is setting up the gamecube.:::::  
  
JEREMY: Finally. Now... okay.... line two..... uh huh.... YES! Finally!  
  
::Jeremy puts in the game and sees Luigi.::  
  
JEREMY: This is pathetic! Stupid Mario brothers. I haven't played this type of game since I was a KID.  
  
:::All of a sudden, Jeremy sees a purple mist around the television. Her felt some sort of force pulling him in... he couldn't resist even if he wanted to. It felt like some sort of current or something.:::  
  
JEREMY: AHHH!!!!!!! What the-  
  
::::Jeremy finds himself standing in front of Professor E. Gadd!:::::  
  
JEREMY: :::breathing hard from coming into a whole different dimension and world::: I-uh- uh... I- er.. .um....  
  
E. GADD: Why, hello. I've been waiting to see you...  
  
JEREMY: ME?!  
  
E. GADD: Well, actually... no! Where's Luigi?  
  
JEREMY: Uh...  
  
E. GADD: Oh no! You must've switched places!  
  
JEREMY: ...How?  
  
E. GADD: A portole. So... that means Luigi must be...  
  
::In the Duncans' living room::  
  
LUIGI: AHHH!!!!! Where am I?! ::::::The purple mist is still there... and sucks Luigi in!:::::  
  
LUIGI: I'm back, professor... Who's this?!  
  
JEREMY: Uh... I'm Jeremy.   
  
E. GADD: I have an idea.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Well, how was that for the first part? All types of reviews are welcome, but no swearing, please. Advice, whatever, just please leave a review. But it's not like I'm begging or something... 


	2. Jeremy in Luigi's Mansion continued

LUIGI: What's your idea?  
  
E. GADD: I think you can both help each other capture the ghosts.   
  
JEREMY: Cool!  
  
LUIGI: But.... can't you send him back?  
  
E. GADD: That may take a while to figure out. I think I can get the portole back open... But for now, you could use the help, Luigi. To be honest, I don't think you could do this whole mansion alone... and I don't think you'd want to either. You already know how to capture ghosts, right?   
  
LUIGI: Yeah... But I think I need to go to the training room again. I only got six ghosts last time, remember?  
  
E. GADD: Right.... So. ::::looks at Jeremy:::: What's your name?  
  
JEREMY: My name's Jeremy... where are we?   
  
E. GADD: You're in this young man's mansion. :::points at Luigi:::  
  
JEREMY: How did YOU get a mansion?!  
  
LUIGI: I won it in a contest I didn't enter.  
  
JEREMY: Tuh! LUCKY!  
  
LUIGI: This mansion's haunted, remember?  
  
JEREMY: Well, it's still really big, and-  
  
E. GADD: If you two want to get some training in, I suggest you do it now. You only have one night to rescue your brother, Luigi.  
  
LUIGI: I know.  
  
JEREMY: Hey, we have to VACUUM?! Why do I have to clean this mansion?  
  
LUIGI: :::annoyed::: We're capturing ghosts, not cleaning. ::muttering:: Stupid teenager..  
  
JEREMY: Oh... how do you use it?  
  
E. GADD: Go into the training room, and I'll tell you.  
  
::::Jeremy is about to respond, but in the next second, he finds himself in a small, enclosed room. It seems that way to him, anyway.::::  
  
JEREMY: Chlostrophobic people would die in here, you know.   
  
LUIGI: Are you chlostrophobic?  
  
JEREMY: No...  
  
LUIGI: Then shut up!  
  
JEREMY: Sheesh, I was just saying...  
  
E. GADD: :::through a walkie-talkie::: Jeremy, you could be a little more sensitive... he has one night to find his brother before he's killed.   
  
JEREMY: Before Luigi's killed? Or his brother?  
  
E. GADD: Before Mario's killed........ Maybe I'd better tell you the story.  
  
JEREMY: Yeah, that'd be helpful.  
  
E. GADD: Luigi and Mario won the mansion in a contest. They were meeting here tonight to explore it. Mario got here before Luigi, and the ghosts captured him. I haven't a clue what they've done to him... Hopefully, he's still alive, and not in too much pain.  
  
JEREMY: So we just have to suck up all the ghosts?  
  
E. GADD: Some of the ghosts will be turned into paintings. They were originally like that, before they somehow escaped. That's about it.  
  
JEREMY: Ok... But how do you use the vacuum?  
  
E. GADD: I'm about to tell you. When the training ghost comes out of the open space in the floor, shine your flashlight on him. He'll be paralyzed for a couple seconds, and then suck 'em in. You have to get close to the ghosts, or they'll escape. When you do get them paralyzed, you'll be able to see their heart, and how much energy they have. The ghosts here have an amount of "10." When you get all the energy, and the ghost will be captured. Any questions?   
  
JEREMY: Yeah, I've got one. ........what?  
  
E. GADD: Trying to bug me, kid?  
  
JEREMY: No...   
  
LUIGI: ::Ignoring Jeremy:: I'll go first okay? To show him how it's done.  
  
E. GADD: Jeremy, you watch Luigi.   
  
JEREMY: 'K.  
  
:::A ghost pops up from the ground. As it starts to follow Luigi, he takes out his flashlight and stuns the ghost. The vacuum is turned on, and Luigi runs around the small room, sucking up the ghost until all of the heart energy runs out.:::  
  
JEREMY: ...whoa.  
  
LUIGI: ::sweating:: One ghost......  
  
:::Luigi does the same to all the ghosts that come up, but one escapes.:::  
  
E. GADD: Nice, Luigi, I'm impressed. You're about ready. Let's give Jeremy a try.  
  
JEREMY: Er... um... okay...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED (soon, I hope) 


	3. The Training room

JEREMY: Uh.... can the ghosts hurt you?  
  
E. GADD: Well... actually, it's quite possible. But these ghosts are pretty tame- I wouldn't expect too many cuts or bruises from them.  
  
JEREMY: Okay...   
  
E. GADD: Nervous?   
  
JEREMY: No, I'm fine.  
  
E. GADD: Good. Are you ready?  
  
JEREMY: Yeah, I said I was fine.  
  
E. GADD: Only if you're sure.  
  
:::Jeremy is about to respond again, but the lights go out. He stands there in the middle of the room, looking around.:::::  
  
E. GADD: :::from the walkie-talkie::: Turn on the flashlight, you dim-wit!  
  
JEREMY: Oh- whoops.. :::turns flashlight on:::   
  
JEREMY: :::nervously::: Come out, ghosts....   
  
::::All of a sudden, pale, orange smoke starts to appear. It slowly takes the form of a ghost about twice Jeremy's height.  
  
JEREMY: That was supposed to be REVERSE PSYCHOLOGY! You were NOT supposed to come out!  
  
GHOST: :::laughs, then starts to go after Jeremy:::  
  
JEREMY: ::::nervously:::: Okay... w-what wa-was I s'posed to do..? Flashlight... where's my flashlight... :::realizes he's holding it::: Ahh...  
  
::::The ghost is slowly advancing upon Jeremy, who has become stiff and unable to move. Jeremy just stares at the ghost...::::  
  
E. GADD: NO!! USE THE FLASHLIGHT!!  
  
:::Jeremy comes back to his senses, but as he gets the flashlight in the right position, the ghost attacks. Jeremy is thrown on the floor and the ghost disappears.:::::  
  
JEREMY: Ow... ::gets up:: ...was that it?  
  
E. GADD: Nine more ghosts.  
  
JEREMY: ....nine more?  
  
E. GADD: And GET one this time, or you'll be spending all night in the gallery.   
  
JEREMY: Gallery?  
  
E. GADD: Yeah. It's a museum. You can stay there for twelve hours while Luigi gets the ghosts himself. And I don't want that. He needs your help.  
  
JEREMY: Don't put me in the gallery! I can get ghosts, you watch!  
  
E. GADD: Then show me! :::The lights go out again.:::  
  
JEREMY: :::thinking::: that guy is creepy.  
  
:::A second ghost appears, more quickly this time.:::  
  
JEREMY: Ok, don't freak out this time... ::::Jeremy shines the flashlight at the ghost, and it instantly disappears.::::  
  
JEREMY: WHAT?!? I had him!  
  
:::The lights turn on again, and E. Gadd talks through the walkie-talkie.::::  
  
E. GADD: Weren't you listening? I said to get up close to the ghost, and THEN shine the flashlight.  
  
JEREMY: Ahh.... okay. :::freaked out at the thought of getting within five feet of the ghost::: Okay, I'm ready.  
  
:::The lights turn out, and a ghost appears as before.::::  
  
JEREMY: I'm not scared of you. :::Summing up all his courage, he runs toward the ghost, angrily, and shoves the shining flashlight into his face. The ghost freezes for a second, and Jeremy can see the heart with the number "10" clearly printed on it.:::::   
  
JEREMY: :::Excited at getting the ghost:: Awesome! ...What now? The vacuum! :::Jeremy pushes the "on" switch, and the ghost is starting to be pulled into it...  
  
JEREMY: Cool.....   
  
::And the ghost gets unparalyzed, and starts to retreat!:::::  
  
JEREMY: NO!!!!!! You CAN'T LEAVE!   
  
::::::Jeremy can still see the ghost's heart, and runs after it, sucking in each small part of energy. 3....2....1...0. The ghost is sucked into the vaccum quickly, knocking Jeremy to the ground.:::::  
  
JEREMY: :::astounded::: What just happened?  
  
E. GADD: You caught a ghost.  
  
JEREMY: I did? ...I DID!!!! YES!  
  
E. GADD: Ready for another one?  
  
JEREMY: Already?! But- I just caught one...  
  
::::Professor E. Gadd didn't answer. Jeremy finished the training session, capturing only four ghosts. After a couple more sessions, he was becoming more familiar with the vaccum and flashlight, although not yet an expert.:::::   
  
LUIGI: Are you ready yet? We've already wasted a good..... ::::looks at watch:::: twenty minutes!  
  
JEREMY: It's only been that short?   
  
E. GADD: If you're ready, I can take you to the actual mansion, and-  
  
JEREMY: This isn't the mansion?  
  
E. GADD: This is my lab. And don't interrupt me.  
  
JEREMY: Sorry.  
  
E. GADD: If you're both ready, I can send you in.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
